EACW uprising Episode 3 promo
by johaku0
Summary: the thrid Episode of Uprising
1. Chapter 1

EACW uprising intro and promo Welcome Sesshybabe123

(Sesshomaru in the ring with Sesshybabe123 Sesshomaru new theme song ten thousand fist by disturbed.)

Sesshomaru: well after a physically grueling match at Bloodlust I am Still the EACW World heavyweight champion but before I would like to go any more about me being the champion I would like to introduce the newest and most beautiful addition to EACW my new manager Sesshybabe123.

Sesshybabe123: thank you Sesshy I am happy to be here in EACW as you manager.

(Johaku0 comes out to the ring theme song asylum by disturbed)

Johaku0: Welcome sesshybabe123 to EACW I got news for the both of you Sesshomaru I just realized that Inuyasha never got his one on one rematch with you so that will happen tonight in that very ring it will be a rematch from EACW suicide only this time it will be a last man standing match the only way to win is to incapacitate your opponent to the point where they cannot answer the referee's of ten also Sesshybabe123 as a welcoming gift to EACW tonight in that very ring you will face EACW women's champion KiKyo in a Submission match for the EACW women's championship also….

(Kouga comes out to the ring theme song The animal by disturbed.)

Kouga: Johaku0 you need to reconsider this last man standing match between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru because I am the rightful number one contender For the EACW world title not Inuyasha.

Johaku0: you know Kouga if there is one damn thing I can't stand it is your ass coming out here like this and thinking you own the joint so tonight you are going to earn your number one contender status against me in a table match the only way to win that match is to place you opponent threw a table and as for you boy's Ginta and Hakkaku they will be in action as well tonight as the face the elrics in a rematch of last nights epic ladder match for the EACW tag team titles.


	2. Sango Kohaku promo

EACW uprising Sango Kohaku Johaku0 promo.

Kohaku walks out to the ring (new theme song your betrayal by bullet for my valentine)

Kohaku: last night something happened in my match that nobody saw coming my own sister Sango betrayed me and cost The EACW intercontinental championship so Sango I want a Very good Explanation for why you betrayed me last night so get your ass out here an explain to me why.

Sango comes out to the ring (theme song Cyanide sweetooth shinedown).

Sango: Kohaku you know why I betrayed you because you do not deserve to be a champion here in EACW and what I did you last night I do not regret it because I will do anything to help my Boyfriend Miroku.

Johaku0: comes out and stops on the ramp (theme song Asylum by disturbed)

Johaku0: Sango you know if you were right about him not deserving to be a champion here in EACW then maybe I should make a match you can't interfere in so at the next pay-per-view EACW Vendetta it will be Miroku vs Kohaku For the EACW intercontinental championship in a Steel cage bard wire weapons match the only way to win that match is by pinfall submission or escapeing the cage.


	3. Womens title match

EACW opening contest EACW women's title on the line in a submission match

Match introduction the following contest is for the EACW women's championship and it is a submission match there will be no pin falls and no disqualifications the only way to win is by submission

Introduction sesshybabe123 (theme song Pour some sugar on me Def leopard.): introducing first the challenger Being accompanied to the ring by Lord Sesshomaru Sesshybabe123.

Introduction Kikyo (Sweet child of mine guns n roses): and the opponent from Japan she is the EACW Women's champion Lady Kikyo

Match: here we go Sesshybabe123 with a rare opportunity here in her first match In EACW and Sesshybabe123 starting off with a collar elbow tie up in the center of the ring Kikyo with a side headlock on Sesshybabe123 now Kikyo whipped in to the ropes and knocked down with a clothesline by sesshybabe123 and now Sesshybabe123 is going to work on the right arm of Kikyo but low Kikyo back up with a clothesline on Sesshybabe123 now Kikyo looking under the ring and now has a 2 steel chairs and Sesshomaru at ring side willing and cheering for his Friend to get up now Sesshybabe123 is up and wait a minute Sesshomaru just handed Sesshybabe123 a chair of her own She has it and just hit Kikyo with a steel chair across the skull and now Kikyo trying to get up after that brutal chair shot and oh no another chair shot across the skull but Kikyo is back up fires back with Clothesline but it is Countered by Sesshybabe123 in to the crossface and Kikyo is tapping out it is over we have a new women's champion and Sesshomaru hugging Sesshybabe123 out of happiness.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and the new EACW women's champion Sesshybabe123.


	4. Tag title match

EACW Uprising the Elrics vs Ginta and Hakkaku

The Following contest is a ladder match for THE EACW tag team championships the only way to win this match is to climb the ladder and retrieve the titles.

Ginta and Hakkaku introduction (theme song bark at the moon ozzy osbourne) : Introducing first the challengers From Japan Weighing in at a combined weight of 440 pounds Ginta and Hakkaku.

Elrics introduction: and their opponents from risnbull Weighing in at a combined weight of 400 pounds they are the EACW tag team champions the elrics Edward and Alphonse (theme song ready steady go Larc en ceil).

Match: here we go a tornado tag team ladder match for the Elrics tag team titles a rematch from last night Here we go and just like last night the Elrics are starting off with strikes to Ginta and Hakkaku but now Ginta and Hakkaku fighting back all they can elrics whipped in to the ropes and the elrics counter with clotheslines Knocking Ginta and Hakkaku down now Alphonse out of the ring bring in 2 ladders And 2 steel chairs throwing a steel chair to Edward but Ginta with a dropkick to the chair sending it in to the face of Edward and Hakkaku with a kick to the face of alphonse now Ginta placing a ladder across the gap between the ring and the fan barrier and now We see a shot of what this match is for The EACW tag titles in this rematch from last night in what was a physically intense ladder match an wait now alphonse with a chair in hand and Hakkaku's cranium just got cracked with that steel shot across the skull now Hakkaku is bloody mess Edward up but he has the steel steps and a shot to Ginta the corner of the steps right to Ginta's head and Ginta is now bleeding but now Ginta and Hakkaku fighting up Now Ginta rolls outside if the ring and grabs a sledgehammer out from under the ring and he just hit Edward in the head and now Edwards is busted open now Ginta trying to climb the ladder but Edward up and somehow with guts and will and massive heart climbing the ladder as well AND EDWARD WITH THE SIDE EFFECT OFF THE LADDER THROUGH THE LADDER GINTA SET UP AND NOW THE LADDER BROKE AND EDWARD AND GINTA MAYBE BROKEN IN HALF oh my god bodies every where no alphonse trying to climb the ladder but Hakkaku trying to stop Alphonse but alphonse jumps down from the ladder and picks up the chair and hits Hakkaku with in the back knocking him down now alphonse outside the ring pulling out a another ladder out from under the ring setting it up in the corner Alphonse back to the other corner looks like alphonse is setting up for the spear here we go HE HIT HE HIT OH MY GOD HE JUST SPEARED HAKKAKU RIGHT THROUGH THE LADDER AND NOW ALPHONSE CLIMBING THE LADDER AND HE HAS GOT THE TITLES HE GOT THEM THE ELRICS RETAIN IN WHAT WAS ONE HELL OF A REMATCH.

Match ending announcement: here are you winners and the still the EACW tag team champions the elrics.


	5. table match

EACW uprising Johaku0 vs Kouga

Ring announcement: the following contest is a table's match the only way to win this match is to put your opponent through a table and if Kouga wins he will be the number one contender for the EACW World heavyweight championship at Vendetta.

Kouga intro (theme song The animal by disturbed): Introducing the challenger from Japan weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Johaku0 introduction (theme song Asylum by disturbed): and the opponent from Shreveport Louisiana weighing in at 420 pounds he is the Owner of EACW Johaku0.

Match: alright and it is on this match is more of a David vs. goliath situation than anything else but Kouga not going to back down from any one right hands to the face of Johaku0 and Johaku0 with clothes line Knocking down Kouga but Kouga quickly rolling out of the ring remember the can be no count outs no disqualifications the only way to win is by putting your opponent through a table now Kouga putting 2 tables in the ring and Grabbing some steel chairs as well now Kouga back in to the ring and now a dropkick to Johaku0 knocking the big man down on his back Now Kouga has a chair and oh my god a nasty vile chair shot right to the skull and somehow Johaku0 is bleeding but standing up and Kouga going for another Chair shot but it is blocked by a now bloody Johaku0 with a punch right to the gut of Kouga now Johaku0 has the chair and Johaku0 with a nasty chair shot across the skull who is now bleeding and standing still toe to toe with Johaku0 now Kouga and Johaku0 exchanging blows and Kouga with a dropkick now knocking down the big man now Kouga setting up two tables side by side but Johaku0 up but wait a minute that is Pride with a Light tube across the back of Johaku0 Kouga putting Johaku0 on the top rope and pride has lighter fluid and is drenching the tables in lighter fluid oh no he just lit the tables on fire and a hurracaranna through the tables its over Kouga is the number 1 contender for the EACW title but Pride with a amazing return to EACW and now Kikyo Coming to check if Johaku0 is all right helping him of the ring and to the back.

Match ending announcement here is your winner Kouga.


	6. World title Main Event

EACW uprising main event

Match introduction: The Following contest is the Last man standing match for the EACW World heavy weight championship there will be no count outs and no disqualifications no pin falls and no submission the only way to win is to incapacitate to the point where your opponent can not answer the referees count oh ten therefore making the winner the last man standing.

Inuyasha introduction (theme song waking the demon by bullet for my valentine): making his way to the ring introducing first the challenger from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru introduction (theme song ten thousand fist by Disturbed) : and his opponent making his way to the ring from being accompanied to the ring by the new EACW women's champion sesshybabe123 Weighing in at 245 pounds he is the EACW world heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru.

Match: alright here we go in our main event of the evening a last man standing match between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha winner will face Kouga in the main event at vendetta but we start off out monstrous main event Inuyasha and Sesshomaru collar and elbow tie up Inuyasha forced in to the side head lock by Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru whipped in to the ropes and caught with a dropkick to the face but Sesshomaru back up and tackles Inuyasha with a nice side headlock take down by Sesshomaru and A head scissors headlock now both of them back up so far in this last man standing match very evenly matched in the early going both of them whipping off The top half's of their kimonos every girl in this crowd including EACW Women's champion sesshybabe123 is cheering now the brothers are about to pick up the pace of this match now the brothers exchanging blows but Inuyasha with a spinning back kick sending Sesshomaru down now Inuyasha looking under the ring Grabbing a chair and Sesshybabe123 throwing a barbwire wrapped baseball bat in to the ring as well as a trash can now Sesshomaru has the trash can and Inuyasha counters with a chair right to the gut and a chair shot off the skull and Sesshomaru is busted open and is down the referee will start the count 1 2 3 4 5 he is up and now is fighting back against Inuyasha he now has the barbwire baseball bat and he just hit him in the head with the bat and now Inuyasha is busted open and I mean wide open now Inuyasha is down the count begins 1 2 3 Inuyasha is up and Sesshomaru is outside of the ring taking a break near sesshybabe123 now Sesshomaru is pulling out a ladder and Inuyasha is pulling out 4 tables remember this is all legal in EACW no Sesshomaru grabbing another 4 tables as well and Sesshybabe123 is grabbing now glass light tube from under the ring and a barb wire wrapped table not Sesshomaru and Inuyasha putting the tables and the ladders and Sesshomaru with a clothesline knocking down Inuyasha now Sesshomaru having Sesshybabe123 help him set up all eight tables and stack them on top of each other now Sesshybaby123 back outside the laying that barbwire board across the gap between the fan barrier and the ring now a bloody Inuyasha and Sesshomaru climbing the ladder they are at the top trading blows but no not the IKO through the tables INUYASHA HIT THE IKO FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER THROUGH ALL EIGHT TABLES THERE IS WOOD EVERY WHERE NOW THE REFFEREE IS COUNTING 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 THEY ARE UP THE ARE BOTH UP HOW IN THE HELL ARE THEY BOTH UP AND NOW Sesshomaru is outside of the ring he just grabbed a bag out something out from under the ring and now back in the ring and dumping the thumb tacks out on the ground now Inuyasha with another bag of thumbtacks I think no it is glass shards of glass now Inuyasha with a kick to the gut and a scoop slam in to the pile of glass tacks and Sesshomaru has become a pincushion of pain but Sesshomaru right back up he now has Inuyasha by the throat and hits the choke slam Inuyasha landing back first in the tacks and glass as well these men will not give up will not stay down it just goes to show this is what the EACW world heavy weight championship means to these two great athletic superstars in their prime now Sesshomaru gabbing a bottle of lighter fluid drenching the barbwire board in lighter fluid no Sesshomaru in the apron with a lighter setting the barb wire board on fire and Sesshomaru with a choke slam through the flaming barb wire board the referee counts 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Sesshomaru wins but wait who the hell is that oh no its Kouga Ginta and Hakkaku attacking the champion And kidnapping Sesshybabe123 And Sesshomaru is out cold.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and still the EACW world heavy weight champion Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
